Airblown Inflatables
Airblown inflatables are inflatable holiday indoor and outdoor decorations for all occasions. They can be 3 to 16 ft tall/long. There is also a giant airblown movie screen. Airblown Evolution Metal base 2001-2002 Plastic base 2003 to present day 4ft round inflator 2006 to present 2004, 2005- 2012 plastic black base 2013-present plastic gray base 2012-present Big motor on the big inflatables 2013-present led singing faces Setup Instructions If your Airblown Inflatable has a metal/plastic base at the bottom, follow this procedure(works on airblown movie screen too, it just uses 2 inflators) 1. Unfold the legs on the base, make sure the zipper is zipped up(certain ones have pre-unfolded bases that cannot be folded) 2.Plug in the cord of the Airblown Inflatable to a standard outlet and allow to inflate 3.Clip the tethers to the nylon loops/ring grommets(nylon loops, 2007 and later.) (Ring grommets, 2002 to 2006) and insert the base stakes in the hole of the legs If it has a round inflator, follow this procedure 1. Open the small white box included with the Airblown, and take out the plug inside 2. Place the small connectors on the inflator in the holes on the plug 3. Zip up the zipper on the airblown, then plug the adapter into a standard outlet 4.Clip the tethers to the nylon loops on the side of the Airblown, instead of putting the base stakes in a base, put them on the nylon loops at the bottom of the Airblown. Trivia Airblowns are Gemmy's longest series because they were made for over 10 years. Some Airblowns are animated, some play music and some have different materials for more realistic feels. Gemmy also does some licences for Airblown inflatables. Some examples can be found in the gallery. Gemmy inflatable ghost trio in pumpkin.jpg|Ghost trio in pumpkin Gemmy inflatable jack-o-lantern.jpg|Classic Jack-o-lantern Gemmy inflatable pumpkin stack.jpg|Classic jack-o-lantern pumpkin stack Gemmy inflatable giant monster.jpg|Giant monster Gemmy inflatable mummy.jpg|Mummy Gemmy inflatable ghost trio in hot rod.jpg|Ghosts in hot rod Gemmy inflatable vampire bat.jpg|Vampire bat Gemmy inflatable purple spider.jpg|purple spider Gemmy inflatable turkey.jpg|classic turkey gemmy inflatable standing turkey.gif|standing turkey Gemmy inflatable santa with bage over back.jpg|Classic Santa w/ bag Gemmy inflatable classic snowman.jpg|Classic snowman Gemmy inflatable polar bear.jpg|Classic polar bear Gemmy inflatable dog with present and tree.jpg|Christmas dog w/ present and tree Gemmy inflatable Christmas dogs.jpg|Christmas dog w/ puppy Gemmy inflatable standing grinch.jpg|Standing Grinch Gemmy inflatable grinch with max.jpg|Grinch w/ Max Gemmy inflatable Homer Simpson as Santa.jpg|Homer Simpson as Santa Gemmy inflatable Bart Simpson on gifts.jpg|Bart Simpson on presents Gemmy inflatable Homer Simpson as Skeleton.jpg|Homer Simpson as Skeleton Gemmy inflatable Bart simpson as vampire on pumpkins.jpg|Bart Simpson as Vampire on pumpkins Gemmy inflatable Spongebob as Santa on gift.jpg|Spongebob on present gemmy inflatable elmo as santa.jpg|Elmo as Santa Gemmy inflatable scooby doo witch.jpg|Scooby doo as witch Gemmy inflatable snoopy and woodstock halloween.jpg|Snoopy and Woodstock w/ pumpkin Gemmy inflatable multicolor jack o lantern tower.jpg|Multicolored Jack-o-lantern stack Gemmy inflatable snowman family trio.jpg|Snowman family trio Gemmy inflatable elmo with pumpkin stack.jpg|Elmo w/ pumpkin stack Gemmy inflatable whinnie the pooh tigger and eeyore sleigh 2.JPG|Winnie the pooh sleigh ride Gemmy inflatable standing turkey with bag.jpg|Turkey w/ bag Gemmy inflatable ploar bear.jpg|Sitting polar bear Gemmy inflatable penguin holding sign.JPG|Penguin w/ sign Gemmy inflatable polar bear with cub skating.JPG|Polar bear w/ skating cub Gemmy inflatable light show santa and friends band.jpg|Santa Band Gemmy inflatable talking spongebob 2.JPG|Talking Spongebob Gemmy inflatable santa and friends on christmas train.jpg|Santa and friends on train Chunky ghost.jpg|Chunky Ghost snowman.png|Snowman tweety.png|Santa tweety yhst-28553301169418_2265_53513233.gif|Patriotic snowman InfC269.jpg|Santa in sleigh new version Gemmy inflatable Big Bird Elmo & Cookie Monster.jpg|Sesame Street Sleigh Ride Gemmy inflatable Christmas Disney planes.jpg|Disney Planes Dusty (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable christmas football charlie brown.JPG|Charlie Brown with football in box (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Christmas pooh and tigger scene.jpg|Pooh and Tigger Christmas scene Gemmy inflatable dead end train.JPG|Dead end railroad (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable dead lift skeleton.JPG|Dead Lift skeleton (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Easter bunny scooby doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Easter bunny (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable ghost on tombstone.JPG|Ghost in tombstone (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Halloween hello kitty.jpg|Hello Kitty witch (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Homer simpson skeleton.JPG|Homer Simpson Skeleton (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable M&M Halloween scene.JPG|M&M'S Halloween scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable mexican skeletons.JPG|Mexican skeletons (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable mickey mouse as monster.JPG|Mickey Mouse as monster (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable monster head.JPG|Lightsync monster head (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable peanuts halloween scene.JPG|Peanuts Halloween scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable red scuirpion.JPG|Red scorpion (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable spongebob flying vampire.JPG|Spongebob vampire flying (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable vampire on coffin skateboard.JPG|Skateboarding vampire (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable vulture on bone.JPG|Vulture sitting on bone (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable neon snowman.JPG|Neon Snowman Gemmy inflatable buzz lightyear Christmas.JPG|Christmas Buzz Lightyear (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Christmas R2D2 from star wars.JPG|Christmas R2D2 Gemmy inflatable Christmas Yoda from star wars.JPG|Christmas Yoda Gemmy inflatable frosty the snowman.JPG|Frosty the snowman Gemmy inflatable polar bear in sweater and hat.JPG|Polar bear in sweater (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa noodling catfish.JPG|Noodling Santa Gemmy inflatable snowman and penguins in igloo.JPG|Snowman and penguin and igloo scene Gemmy inflatable Spongebob as Santa.JPG|Spongebob as Santa/Elf (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable whinnie the pooh birthday.JPG|Birthday Winnie the pooh Gemmy inflatable realistic feels santa.JPG|Realistic old world santa Gemmy inflatable Spongebob with Easter egg.jpg|Spongebob with Easter egg (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Christmas red M&M.JPG|Christmas red M&M (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Green M&M in present.JPG|Christmas green M&M (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Yellow M&M in chimney.JPG|Christmas yellow M&M (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa kayaking.JPG|Kayaking Santa (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable polar bear and penguin sled rides attacrtion.JPG|Polar bear & Penguin sled rides attraction (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable good ship kringle.JPG|Good ship Kringle (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Christmas mouse band.JPG|Christmas Mouse Band Lightshow (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Angry Birds christmas scene.JPG|Angry Birds Christmas scene Gemmy inflatable Simpsons Christmas chimney scene.JPG|The Simpsons Homer & Bart Chimney scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Monsters inc Halloween scene.JPG|Monsters Inc Halloween scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable skeleton jumping over tombstone.JPG|Skeleton jumping over tombstone (Prototype)|link=P Gemmy inflatable Simpsons Halloween graveyard scene.JPG|The Simpsons Homer & Bart graveyard scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Scooby Doo as vampire.JPG|Scooby Doo as vampire (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable scooby doo in pumpkin patch.JPG|Scooby Doo w/ pumpkins (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable scary vampire bat.JPG|Scary Vampire Bat (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable star wars Christmas scene.JPG|Star wars Yoda Christmas scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Star wars Christmas.JPG|Star Wars Christmas scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Spongebob on chimney.JPG|Spongebob as Santa on chimney (Prototype) GEMMY UNIVERSITY OF MICHIGAN SPARTANS 8' SPARTY MASCOT AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE.jpg University airblowns collection-Wisconsin.jpg University airblowns collection-Texas A&M.jpg University airblowns collection-Tenessee.jpg University airblowns collection-Penn state.jpg University airblowns collection-Nebraska.jpg University airblowns collection-Michigan.jpg University airblowns collection-Georgia.jpg University airblowns collection-Duke.jpg University airblowns collection-Arkansas.jpg Category:Series Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Licenced products Category:Outdoor Decor Category:Frosty the snowman Category:Spongebob